ENCONTRANDO EL AMOR
by eliza34123
Summary: RANMA ES UN CHICO QUE NO LE IMPORTA EL AMOR PERO QUE TAL SI LO DECUBRE DE UNA MANERA EXTRAÑA: -esto te enseñara que el amor si existe-lanzandole una luz brillante -miauuuuuu- ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ES UN AU...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

**Fantasia de amor**

Se observa a un muchacho de tan solo 19 años entrar a una pequeña casa , pero este no es cualquier muchacho este es Ranma Saotome el heredero de combate estilo libre de artes marciales de la secta Saotome y también heredero de una gran fortuna . teniendo a cualquier mujer a sus pies ya que con esos ojos azules , esa trenza peculiar que lo caracteriza y un cuerpo bien formado , fruto de su arduo entrenamiento lo hace ver el hombre mas deseado de japon.(por no decir del mundo jajaja)

Entrando a la pequeña casa observa a una señora sentada ,ya pasada de edad con ropa muy colorida estilo indu,, sentada en una silla con una mesa para dos personas ,con una esfera de vidrio al centro de la mesa

-**joven que se le ofrece-**le dice la anciana con un tono frio

**-usted es la bruja de … **-la señora no le dejo terminar dándole con s bastón un golpe en la cabeza

**-que le pasa vieja decrepita ….auuuu …oiga!-**

**-mas respeto con tus mayores muchachito y no soy bruja – **le responde la señora con un tono de molestia y con su ceño fruncido –**para tu información yo antes era modelo mas reconocida de japon y todos los hombres caian a mis pies-**

**-ya anciana no me importa si fue modelo en el siglo x solo vengo por una consulta-**

**-si claro venga joven!-**al instante se observa como la anciana cambia su actitud por una de felicidad-**sientese ,siéntese-**le dice de una forma rápida.-**y digame cual es su nombre-**

**-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome … seguro me conocerá por ser el mejor en artes marciales, el hombre mas sexi de japon , causantes de muchos suspiros en las …auuuuuuu-**fue callado por un golpe de un baston cortesía de la abuela-

**-a mi no me importa si eres el joven mas grosero de japon o el mas torpe ….-**ya la anciana se callo por la mirada de odio quele daba el joven de la trenza-**solo dime cual es tu consulta es algo con dinero o de salud o de…..-**mandandole una mirada picarona al joven de las trenzas**- o de amor.**

**-ja! De AMOR jajaja es de lo ultimo que quiero saber –**

**-pero si el amor es lo mas importante de la vida-**le dice la anciana con ojos soñadores

**- lo dice una anciana solterona –**

**-y ami me lo dice el niño de cara con cirujia-**

**-mire señora esta cara-**señalando con su dedo toda su cara-**es natural . pero digame la que necesita cirujia es usted que parece momia andante jajajaja-**

**-niño malcriado-**

**-Momia Andante-**

**-YA BASTA! –**solo digame que desea para que se retire lo antes posible**-**

**-ufff… menosmal que paro porque ya no tenia mas apodos que decirle-**lo ultimo lo dice en susurro ya que por la mirada asesina que le mando la anciana prefirió quedarse callado-**a ver solo quiero saber que me depera el destino-**

**-esta bien-**la anciana comienza a hacer movimietos circulares en la esfera con la palma de su mano donde sale una pequeña luz-**la esfera me muestra ati con una bella joven agarrados de la mano…-**no termino de hablar porque una risa lo interrumpio

-**jajajajaja! YO con una mujer ..pues claro paro con muchas mujeres , digame otra cosa que no sepa -**

**-pero esta no es cualquier mujer en esta imagen se nota un aura de amor de estas dos personas-**

**-Óigame esta diciendo que YO estare enamorado jajaja es usted muy buena me encanto su chiste-**quitando un poco de lágrimas de sus ojos

**-asi que no crees en el amor?-**

**-Claro yo no creo en tonterías , el amor es para tontos como personas … claro!como personas como usted ,por mas que viva jamas encontara el amor y peor con esa cara –**

**-me estas diciendo que las parejas solo pueden darse en personas bonitas como…usted-**

**-pues claro , a mi jamasme encontara con una mujer de clase media ,solo me mirara con mujeres de clase alta ,pr que esas son las mujeres mas buenas en la cam….-**o pudo contuninuar por un golpe de la anciana-**auuu oiga se le esta haciendo costumbre eso de los golpes..-**

**-aprenderas que en el amor no importa nada solo el corazón de la persona**-la anciana comenzó ha hacer circuo con su baston en el chico de la trenza obteniendo una radiante luz -**solo te enseñare lo equivocado que estas-** dirigida al joven de la trenza

-**anciana que es eso…aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh**…-

Cuando la luz desaparecio solo quedo las ropas chinas de el joven de la trenza donde se podía ver un bulto en movimiento

- **MIAUUUUUUUUUU-**

**CONTINUARA…!**


	2. el gato negro

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

Capítulo 1 : El gato negro

**-blabla-( los personajes hablan)**

_**-"blablá**_**" (los personajes piensan)**

**NARRADO POR RANMA:**

Me encuentro caminando por las calles con mi nuevo cuerpo , con estas patas peludas , unas orejas puntiagudas y lo peor que soy un gato negro …. Cualquiera me pondría con pelaje de color blanco o marrón , pero negro es enserio!...por todo sitio que paso me avientan zapatos , escobas , piedras y como todo gato tengo que correr para protegerme , pero de tanto correr no se en donde estoy , si no hubiera sido por esa bruja.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Derrrepente me encuentro en un lugar oscuro trato de pararme pero me caigo , parece que estoy sobre una manta entonces encuentro un agujero y logro sacar mi cabeza

-**MIAUUUUUU**-

-**vaya vaya ..con que mi magia resulto –**lo dice acercándose al gato

-**"**vieja chancluda como se le ocurre hacerme esto pero va haber**" **por más que el gato hablaba solo salía sus maullidos-**MIAUUUUU MIAUUUUUUUUU MIAUUU…-**

**-vamos gatito habla claro que no te entiendo….ahhhhhhh es verdad los gatos no hablan-**lo último lo dijo con un poco de malicia, entonces la anciana le lanza una píldora rosada-**vamos come-**el gato con un poco de desconfianza lo toma -**muy bien! Ahora me puedes hablar y te voy a atend…-**pero no termino de hablar porque el gato se abalanzó sobre ella

**-vieja estúpida como se le ocurre hacerme esto regrésame como era antes ¡!-**después de que dijo todo eso se puso en posición de ataque , para comenzar otro ataque , pero ante que se abalanzara sobre ella ,esta comenzó a hablar

**-además te lo merecías por insultarme . y si no te calmas no te daré el antídoto -**diciendo esta amenaza el gato se quedó callado

-**si si si,, está bien –**

**-Muy bien! Te preguntaras porque te hechice –**mientras la anciana decía esto el gato hiso un gesto de irritación en su cara felina- **es muy simple me dijiste que no querías saber nada del amor … por eso pensé …. Qué tal si lo ayudo a encontrarlo –**

**-pero convirtiéndome en un gato es enserio?-**

**-pues claro! –**

**-y cómo diablos lo voy a encontrar en forma de gato?**

**-muy simple si estando en esa forma gatuna se te será más fácil encontrar el amor y cuando lo encuentre le darás un pequeño beso y listo volverás a ser humano-**

**-y si no lo encuentro?-**

**-te quedaras como gato para siempre-**

**-vieja loca COMO SE LE OCURRE HACERME ESTO!-**abalanzándose sobre esta y rasguñarle toda la cara-

**-YA BASYTA DEJAME EN PAZ**…. **– **terminando de decir esto agarra su bastón y lo manda lejos por los aires-"_ojala que encuentres tu amor"_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Y si es como me encuentro caminando por las calles , trate de regresar pero me mando tan lejos que no se en donde estoy ahora tengo que encontrar a un gato que se enamore de mi , eso hubiere sido fácil si fuera humano,,

Todo esto no estuviera pasando si no le hubiese hecho caso a mi amigo …..

_**FLASHBACK**_

Me encontraba entrenando en el dojo de mi casa pensando en mi vida.

Tenía una vida peculiar , salía cuando yo quería, tenía a todas las mujeres que yo quisiera, soy un gran artista marcial, y muy pronto el heredero de una gran fortuna , nada me faltaba… eso creía yo ….

Ya terminando mi entrenamiento veo entrar a lo lejos a un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos negro , entonces me doy cuenta que es mi amigo daisuke.

-**hola ranma! a los tiempos –**lo dice con una sonrisa , pero es verdad no se dé el desde hace dos meses , él es mi mejor amigo junto con hiroshi.

-**si los estaba ocupado en algo-**

**- en algo o en alguien?-**me lo dice con una mirada perversa ….., por eso es mi amigo el me conoce demasiado …

-**se nota que me conoces-**

**-y dime quien **fue** la víctima-**así le decíamos, la "victima" por qué es cierto yo no busco relaciones formales solo busco un poco de placer con las mujeres nada más .a ya ellas si confunden las cosas. Pero esta última chica había confundido las cosas de mas , solo por estar saliendo con ella dos meses ya pensaba en matrimonio ya! Yo casado jajaja,ya solo decirlo me da risa , soy joven y tengo una vida por delante…..

-**pues … era una chica muy linda se llamaba …shum ..no asi no era…..shampi no menos …-**es verdad cuando termino con alguien me olvido de la persona y ya..!

-**dirás shampu-**aja! Ese era , era una modelo muy famosa de Japón , de cabellera purpura y de ojos violeta muy bella , por eso es que estuve con ella .y también porque era muy buena en la cama ….-**ayyyyyyyy amigo cuando será que formalices-**

**-quien habla tu estas igual que yo-**

**-no! Para tu información estoy comprometido –**

**-que! –**me sorprendí que mi amigo me dijera esto , tan rápido cayo en ese juego del amor

**-si amigo , veras uno no sabe cuándo se enamora, y eso me paso amo-**

**-mi más sentido pésame-**

**-jajaja no gracias amigo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo-**este sí que le afecto algo , seguro su "novia" le lavo el cerebro-**y llevaremos una vida juntos –**

**-y tu como sabes eso , que tal mañana se separan?**

**-mira toma esto-**me lanzo un papelito de color gris , me sorprendí lo que decía -**y que quieres que haga con esto – **acaso me está diciendo que valla con una adivina

-**que vallas. He oído de ella , te predice tu futuro , te responde a cualquier pregunta , ve , averigua que te depara el futuro…..adiós amigo – **después de que se fue me puse a pensar , si iba le podría preguntar muchas cosas , sobre mi o mi madre …ahhhhhh….mi madre a la que no veo más de 10 años que habrá sido de ella , según mi padre mi madre nos abandonó por que no nos quería . pero yo se que el me esta mintiendo … y si voy con esa adivina me podrá ayudar?

Si,.. esta decidido voy a ir con esa adivina …., no creo que me pase algo o sí?

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

y con ese pensamiento me fui de mi casa para ir con esa bruja , sé que fu una mala idea ir , por como estoy ahora , pero no puedo pedir ayuda ya que nadie me entiende , solo me puede escuchar la anciana ahhhhhhh creo que me quedare como gato para siempre…..

será mejor me busque un refugio ya que se está haciendo de noche..

ya mañana será un nuevo día,…..

y veremos que me depara el futuro ….

**NARRA AUTORA:**

Al día siguiente en la mañana en una casa no muy lejana donde se encuentra el neko-ranma , se observa a una chica llamada akane la menor de la familia tendo que cuenta con solo la edad de 18 años , ella vive en una casa que cuenta con un dojo y con sus hermanas mayores y su padre ,se encuentra vestida con una pijama de color amarillo ,tiene una cabellera negra con destellos azulados donde llega hasta su cintura y con unos ojos marrones con esa chispa de inocencia que la caracteriza .

Toc-toc-

-**hermanita ya es hora de levantarte para que vallas al colegio –**se escucha la voz de su hermana kasumi de tan solo 21 años con esa voz maternal que usa con sus hermanas menores , ya que desde que su madre falleció ella ocupo el lugar de su madre haciendo los quehaceres de la casa.

**-ahhhhhh pero que bonito día el de hoy-**dijo la menor de las tendo levantándose de su cama para vestirse con su ropa de colegio que consta con una falda azul que le llega hasta más arriba de su rodilla y una blusa blanca con su corbata azul. Terminando de cambiarse se dirige a la cocina para poder desayunar

-**buenos días hermana-**

**-hola akane dormiste bien –**

**-si gracias…. Ya está listo el desayuno –**

**-si hermana come ….. –**

Después de que terminar el desayuno se fue corriendo a su escuela furinkan….ya estando en la puerta de su colegio se paró y llevo su mano al corazón

_-"presiento que algo va a pasarme"_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE HARA EL TAN ESPERADO REENCUENTRO **

**PSDT:no se preocupen la historia empezara a tomar forma**


	3. Encuentro

**Los personajes de ranam ½ son propiedad de rumiko takahashi , esto lo hago sin fines de **lucro

Capitulo 2: Encuentros

**-blabla-(los personajes hablan)**

"_blablá_"(los personajes piensan)

"_Después de un día normal de colegio me estoy hiendo de camino a mi casa , hasta ahora no se lo que sentí hace algunas horas , era una sensación extraña "_

**-hermana ya llegue!-**

**-ola akane**-le responde su hermana mayor– **me podrías hacer un favor**-

**-claro! Y mejor si es para el doctor tofu**-dijo esta con mandándole una mirada picaron a su hermana mayor provocándole un sonrojo

**-no..no..noo pe-pe-ro..que co-co-sas dices hermana**-le responde nerviosa por la mirada que le mando su hermana-él es solo mi amigo-

-**ayyy vamos hermana! Todos sabemos que te mueres por el**_-".y era cierto no entiendo por que mi hermana lo niega , se le nota a legua que está enamorada de él ,además es un buen hombre .el doctor tofu es un amigo de la familia , desde chica siempre estuve enamorada de él , pero cuando me entere que él estaba enamorada de mi hermana me sentí muy triste , hasta empecé a odiar a mi hermana ,siempre que los veían juntos me ponía a llorar en mi cuarto , aunque ellos salían como amigos ,eso me demostraba que podían llegar a más .pero después de mucho tiempo lo tuve que aceptar ya que no puedo destrozar la felicidad de alguien con mi egoísmo._-**está bien, que quieres que haga por ti –**

-**pídele estos ingrediente al puesto que queda a cuatro calles **–dándome un papel con escrituras adentro , "_no entiendo porque no puede ir , de paso puede ir a visitar al doctor tofu , ya que está cerca de la tienda_ **"-no puedo ir porque estoy muy ocupada**-le respondió kasumi antes de que su hermana pregunte-

-**bueno, entonces me voy**-dijo ya saliendo de su casa

No muy lejos de la casa tendo un gato pasea las calles en busca de algo de comer"_ahhhhhh pero que cansancio ni en la basura encuentro algo" _entonces fija su vista gatuna a un grupo de personas reunidas_ "pero que pasar ahí? Voy a echar un vistazo_ "el neko-ranma va caminando a ese grupo de personas , entonces mira que todos están alrededor de una anciana muy conocida por el_ "que? Ese no es la anciano que me hizo esto? _"entrando un poco más al círculo de personas se da cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas

-**si observen este collar te concede un deseo , solo tienes que pedirlo cuando haga luna llena –**escucho a la anciana decir eso

**-enserio? Entonces me lo llevo!**-pregunto para después comprárselo _"pobre muchacha será estafada por la anciana _"bajando su cabeza y moviendo los lados en forma de negación

**-pero claro! Solo ten cuidado ,porque tiene efectos secundarios ,como quedarte calva , sufrir un accidente, volverte gorda entre otras pero no te pre….-**la anciana dejo de habla dándose cuenta que ya no había nadie , solo un gato negro , pero no paso mucho para que la anciana pusiera su mirada en el gato.

**-pero miren que tenemos aquí!-**hablo con una voz que fingía sorpresa

**-ya , no se haga la inocente conmigo**(psdt:la anciana si le puede entender al gato ya que le dio una píldora para que la entendiera , pero ella es la única que lo escucha)

**-me doy cuenta que no encuentras a tu "gatita**"- le dijo en son de burla con una sonrisa de medio lado-

**-y yo me doy cuenta que sigue siendo la vieja momia de siempre**-le respondió de forma tajante

**-bueno si me hablas así será mejor que me vaya-**alistando sus cosas para retirarse

**-espere!-**poniendo una pequeña patita en su pie-**ayúdeme! Por favor ya no aguanto esta vida-**

**-pero solo paso un día!-**

**-pero estoy sufriendo…ya no aguanto esto**-lo decía fingiendo lágrimas en los ojos

**-ya niño quiero decir gato , ya te dije que no te puedo ayudar**-

**-tenga compasión de mí ,es que paro solito en este lugar , no puede atender a este pobre gatito-**poniendo ojos de gatito, para que la anciana se apiade de él , entonces a la anciana observando al gato y se le ocurrió una idea

**-está bien , tomate esto**-lanzándole una píldora de color azul ,el gato la miro ilusionado pensando que con eso se iría de la forma de gato _"pero que anciana más tonta, lo sabía! Nadie se resiste al encanto sao tome , aun en forma de gato puedo tener todo lo que quiero ya! _"cuando se toma la píldora no siente nada "pero que raro no me pasa nada" mirándose así mismo, la anciana mirando de lejos se puso a reír

**-jajajajaja … creíste que ese sería la cura jajaja que ingenuo eres jajaja**-

**-a que se refiere-**

Ya quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos por la risa que se dio respondio-lo que te di no es la cura –

**-entonces que es?-**

**-eso te servirá para que puedas hablar con los de tu especies –**

**-con los gatos? Pero eso de que me sirve-**

**-no se averígualo…ADIOS**-de un segundo a otro la anciana desaparecio

**-vieja loca , de que me servirá hablar con otros gatos-**

Y se fue de ese lugar rumbo a un basurero para encontrar algo de comer.

Entonces a lo lejos observo un pedazo de pan al costado de una tienda de verduras _"que bien!comida_"el gato salio corriendo pero antes de que llegara al pedazo de pan un gato de color marrón se paró frente a el

**-lo siento amiguito pero esto es mío-** hablándole con burla y recogiendo el pan con sus dientes

**-oye! Yo lo vi primero!**-después de decir esto se abalanzo contra el gato marrón con la posibilidad de quitarle ese pedazo de pan. Empezando así una pelea….

**-gracias por su compra-**

**-hasta luego!-**se despidió akane alzando una mano en son de despedida-ahhhh que calor hace! Será mejor que valla rápido a casa-saliendo del tienda mira a unos gatos peleando , y se da cuenta que el gato de color negro está muy herido _"y no! Tengo que salvar a ese gato antes que le pase algo malo _"entonces salió corriendo rumbo a los gatos

**-ya ríndete gatito si no quieres salir herido**- le hablo el gato de color marrón

**-jamás! Yo nunca pierdo una batalla-**diciendo esto se abalanza contra su enemigo pero no se da cuenta que este era más rápido y con una patada lo empujo contra la pared

**-jajajaja! Suerte para la próxima**-di endose con el trozo de pan

**-n..no..e-e-ss-per-aa-**

**-ay no! llegue tarde** –entonces neko-ranma giro su cabeza a la dirección que provenia el ruido , y observa que la chica va en camino hacia el**-pobre gatito**-entonces neko-ranma se desplomo sin antes pensar "_**que bonitos ojos tiene"-**_lo llevare a casa-parandose con el gato en su mano se lo lleva rumbo a su casa

"_me duele mi cuerpo,y no puedo abrir mis ojos ¿en donde estoy?... que importa estoy muy comodo aquí en mi cama ….estan suave con una fragancia de yasmines que vuele ri…!alto yasmines_¡"entonces el gato abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que este no es su cuarto"**este noes micuarto** " observando todo el lugar con sus ojos "_no recuerdo haberme acostado con alguien y ssi hubiera echo eso jamas me quedaría a dormir en su cuarto"_

**-ahh que bien! Ya despertaste eres un gatito muy fuerte ..-** entonces dirije su mirada azulina ala puerta y observa a una chica muy bonita "que acaso con ella pase la noche" poniéndose a pensar que hizo anoche , y se dio cuenta lo que dijo la peliazul hace unos momentos "¿Por qué me dijo gato?" llevándose sus patitas a la cabeza" alto! Orejas puntiagudas"decía mientras se las tocaba"cola esponjosa"moviendo su colita de un lado para otro"pelaje negro y ojos azules? ¡pero qu esta ocurriendo!" agarrando todo su cuerpo con sus patitas

-pero que gato tan gracioso!-

-soy ..soy…un…un…GATOOOOOOOOOO!-"pero como …..esto debe ser un sueño si! Un sueño.."pero antes de convencerse a si mismo recuerda todo lo acontcido en estos últimos días "ya recuerdo esa bruja!"recordó golpeándose su cabeza con sus patas

-para,te vas hacer daño!-agarro sus patitas y empezó a acariciarlo-tranquilo nada te pasara-

Ranma se sentía tan comodo con la caricia de esa chica que empezó a ronronear "sus manos son muy delicadas…NO! En que estoy pensando debo huir ¡"dirigio su mirada gatuna a la ventana que estaba a su costado"claro! Me ire por la ventana"

-estas todo sucio será mejor que te bañe junto con migo -antes de que el gato saltara por la ventana se paro por completo al escuchar 'baño' y 'juntos' "bueno no puedo desperdiciar una ofrecimiento tan tentador" dando a la vistaque sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño-que bien! Te gusta la idea ,vamos antes que haga mas frio-diciendo esto se encamino con el gato en brazos directo al baño….

Notas de la autora:

Lo siento mucho por demorarme en actualiza esque he estado muy ocupada

Pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios…


End file.
